


(I've Got You) Under My Skin

by StarkersBazaar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, Hero Worship, M/M, Peter is eighteen, Starker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkersBazaar/pseuds/StarkersBazaar
Summary: Peter celebrates his 18th birthday by getting a unique sort of gift for Tony. When he reveals it to him, he's not sure if he's made an irreversible mistake.





	(I've Got You) Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fluffy, silly little drabble I thought up on my way to work this morning. Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> starkersbazaar.tumblr.com <3

"Uh, what's that?"

Peter, who had been reaching for a tool on a just-too-high shelf, quickly yanked his t-shirt down.

"Nothing! Nothing."

"Nuh-uh, don't play around with me, kid. Did I just see what I think I saw?"

_Shit. Shit!_

He had wanted it to be a surprise, revealed at just the right time, when it had fully healed. As it stood, the spot was still reddened, sensitive to the touch, and showed the beginnings of scabbing.

"It's nothing. Honestly. I uh...I was in a fight?"

"Nope. Mm-mm." Tony gestured with two fingers. "Lift it up. Show me."

Peter's stomach flip-flopped as he took in the inscrutable expression on the other man's face. Was he going to be angry? Annoyed? Would he like it? He had done it in the hopes that the older man would be pleased to see this symbol on Peter's skin, but now, with no turning back and the cat very nearly out of the bag, he wondered if it had been a stupid thing to do, after all. He hesitated, his fingers curled around the bottom hem of his shirt. Tony inclined his head and raised his eyebrows expectantly.

With an anxious sigh, Peter pulled up his shirt. There, on the pale skin of his hip, was a still-raw, vivid tattoo of the Iron Man helmet.

Tony didn't speak, looking down at the younger man's hip. Peter watched him with trepidation, the silence carrying on far too long for his liking. Finally, he worked up the courage to speak.

"Please don't be angry, Mr. Stark."

"When did you do that?" Tony asked, his tongue peeking out to slowly wet his lips. He turned his gaze to meet Peter's. The younger man's heart began to pound.

"My birthday."

Tony's brow furrowed for a moment, and then he rolled his eyes.

"So, yesterday."

"Uh huh."

"So, the moment you were legally allowed to - "

"Yeah. Please don't be upset - "

"Why would I be - "

"I just...I know how you like to, uh...I know you like leaving your, uhm,  _mark,_  on me, and-and-and I - "

"Hey, hey, kid, slow down - "

"I like it too, so I thought - M-Mr. Stark, I thought this one, like, it's permanent - "

"Pete, for f - you can call me Tony, you know - "

"Like,  _permanent,_ and I just...I really wanted that. Please don't be mad. I'm sorry. I should have asked. I'm sorry."

Tony was silent for another long moment, watching Peter's eyes. The younger man felt queasy as he tried to work out Tony's feelings on the situation. He had thought Tony might be flattered. He even thought it might have been a bit of an ego boost for the man. He knew Peter idolized him and had for a decade, but things between them had changed so immensely over the past several months, and in Peter's mind, this had been a nice way to show his affection and adoration. But now, in the swelling silence, all his reasoning seemed irrelevant. In the end, it was what amounted to Tony's likeness being permanently tattooed on his young lover's hip, and the more Peter thought about it now, the more it felt like a thoughtless decision to have made. Especially without having discussed it first.

After several torturous seconds, Tony's gaze turned downward again, to the red and gold adorning Peter's flesh. He drew in a deep breath, sighed heavily. And then, to the younger man's absolute disbelief, Tony slowly sank to his knees.

Peter's stomach somersaulted once again, his head swimming in the confusion and relief that collided within him as Tony looked up at him, his lips curling into a smile.

"I fucking love it," he purred, his hands reaching to undo Peter's belt. It set the youth's skin prickling, his heart racing as Tony gently tugged down Peter's jeans and boxers. He took another long look at the tattoo, shaking his head slightly before once again returning Peter's gaze. He wrapped his hand around Peter's cock, stroking him as he began to harden, wetting his lips with a smile.

"I love it, and I want to say thank you, properly."

It didn't take Peter long to come, watching Tony eagerly swallowing his cock down, the red and gold of his first tattoo continually in his peripheral vision. It was a beacon, a forever reminder, marking Peter as entirely  _His._  He squeezed his eyes shut as he came. Behind his eyelids, red and gold fireworks.


End file.
